To Fly
by Iszel
Summary: Kasumi has been friends with the Yankiis for years, but as Wataru begins to change and those around him begin to change, how can Kasumi handle the changes in her life? Will her friends be able to support her in her time of need? Ryosuke X OC


To Fly

_Tsukimori Ryosuke_

Chapter o1 :: The Friends

I stood on the dock staring out into the water, simply thinking. Thinking wasn't something I always did. I rarely ever thought things through. I was more of an 'do now, think later' type of person. I was thinking about hundreds of things, well maybe a few things, but they were important, nonetheless. I mean, this was my third and last year of high school, and not once have I had a steady boyfriend, or a boyfriend at the matter. I'm not saying I'm ugly or anything, no, I just don't have time for one and the guys I hang out with seem to scare most guys away. It's not easy being best friends with the school's Yankii's**(1)**, but even so, I wouldn't change my friends for the world. Besides trying to figure out what I'm going to do in life and where I am going to do next year, I think I'm going to make getting a boyfriend this school year's goal.

Playing with a strand of blue streaked hair I waited for my friends to come and get me. It was a common routine for us. Nippori would pick up Ryosuke, then they would pick me up, and all three of us would go pick up Wataru. I actually never allowed them pick me up from my house before, now that I thought about it. It would actually be way too strange, plus I didn't want them to find out where or how I lived. That probably sounds like a horrible thing to say, not wanting my best friends know where I lived and all since I have known them since junior high. They haven't even met my family for the how many years I have known them. I had my reasons though, everyone had reasons not to do something, reveal something and such. If I had it my way, people would believe that I lived on my own or that I was an orphan or something.

"Kasumi!" I quickly turned my head and grinned, noticing Nippori and Ryosuke, "c'mon! Are you just going to stand there all day?" They waved at me, watching as I picked up my messenger bag and throwing it over one shoulder.

"Coming Nippori!" I called to the younger male, turning my back to the water and jogging over to him and Ryosuke; two of the best friends I could ever ask for. I truly mean that too, I don't think I could handle life without them. They showed me what I was capable of and what I could do with myself besides simply hiding and avoiding the world.

"Day dreaming again Kasumi?" Ryosuke chuckled, looking up from his cell phone to raise a brow at me.

When I was younger I had a tendency of zoning out, why? No idea, I just did, so now Ryosuke believes anytime I'm looking blankly at something I'm daydreaming. He once claimed I was daydreaming about some perverted things, that caused him to receive a smack at the back of the head. Even though he knew I would give him a good cuff, he would still tease me.

I rolled my eyes and punched him in the shoulder playfully, "chatting with your newest girl Ryosuke?"

Now, Ryosuke was a playboy, always having a new girl, even multiple groups of girls on his arm or wrapped around his little finger. It gets so frustrating at times. Sometimes I literally have to beat them off with a stick! But I knew he couldn't help it, he knew he was hot. Yes, I admit that Tsukimori Ryosuke is one sexy beast. I mean who wouldn't like this guy? He was suave (well as suave as he could get) and kind to women and very, and I mean very good with his words when he wants to be. Wait, that wasn't suppose to sound like that! Sure I think Ryosuke is sexy and hot doesn't mean I like him or anything! No, just friends, I swear.

"Obviously!" He claimed as he we all walked to a familiar pier to pick up Wataru, who was probably the best-est friend I had. He was the only one who picked me up when I fell down and kept me on my feet, basically, he is my support. "Unlike someone."

"What was that?"

"Run Ryosuke!" Nippori laughed as the brunette took off, looking at me smugly as I yelled after him, tossing my bag at Nippori and running after him.

"Tsukimori!" I cried throwing myself at his back, tackling him down. We were both laughing by the time we hit the ground, laying on the cool sand by the dock, as we stared up at the morning sky, waiting for Nippori to catch up. "So who is it this time?"

"Huh?"

I turned my head to look at him, "the new girl."

"Oh, Nakawaru, Kimiko."

"Nani!" I sat up at stared at him with wide eyes, "didn't she graduate two years ago!"

"Hai." He was smiling smugly as I pounded my fists on his chest. Did I also state that he liked older women? He still dates the younger ones, but he states that he enjoys women who has more experience, which cuts many girls who have been chasing him out of the running.

"Hentai! Hentai! Hentai!" I cried as he laughed harder than before catching my fist. I pouted, "your such a Hentai**(2)**!"

Nippori caught up with us and helped me up, tossing me my bag. "What did you expect from him Kasumi?"

I sighed, pressing my forehead against his chest. I am the shortest of the group, even shorter than Wataru!

"I suppose you're right. I shouldn't expect much more than that, hmm?"

"Oi, what is that suppose to mean?" The boy snapped at the other as Nippori threw his arm around my shoulder, leading me away from Ryosuke who was fumbling to get back onto his feet.

"You'll never know!" He called to Ryosuke as I chuckled. Ryosuke caught up as the two of them started to bicker about what Nippori and I meant. I smiled, even though they bickered I knew they each cared deeply for one another and had each others back when they truly needed it. They were practically siblings!

"Wataru!" I sang looking at the red-headed male that stared out into the water like I did not too long ago. He looked over at us and smiled as I waved him over, "let's go!"

"Yeah." He nodded, picking up his bag and outing his cigarette, tossing it into the water. "Kasumi, another fight?"

"Sorry?"

"You're wrist, it's bandaged." I looked down to notice he was right as I put my hand behind my back.

"I was being clumsy and fell, don't worry." I smiled, as he raised a brow at me. I had to lie, I mean, I couldn't tell him the truth of my injury, they would think differently of me. "Come on, before the others get impatient." I quickly changed the subject and urged the three males to continue onwards towards the school.

We walked down the street as the rest of the group started to meet up with us from the side streets. There were two others in front of us scaring off the people to make room for us to walk, a baseball bat slung on one of their shoulders. I know this wasn't the best group to hang with, I mean we were considered Yankii's due to our actions and styles.

Wataru had his hair died red and pinned back so it feathered out, kinda looked like a chicken's behind. Nippori had his bangs puff in the front and the back was slicked down, kinda like that famous American; Elvis. Ryosuke left his bed head alone, only pinning his bangs back with a few bobby pins, which he stole from me a few years back. Liar said he would return them, he never did though. I had my hair pinned back so it was feathered out so it looked like a had a messy fan behind my head. I left my bangs out, hanging and pulled to the right side, slightly covering my right eye. I had blue streaks in my hair to match my blue contacts. Died hair was considered rebellious and that's what we all were, rebellious, so to speak.

"Oi." I held out my hand as Ryosuke pulled out a cigarette out of the package for himself. He looked at me, huffed and held the box to me. Smiling I pulled out one for myself.

Yeah, we were all that. We were feared by all, yet the first to be accused for every wrong doing in the prefecture, even if we didn't do it.

We walked down the harbour and stopped, noticing a group from another school, no doubt here to take down Wataru since he was our head of the school. There was seven of us in total at that point and I would guess around twenty males from the other school, but the odds were in our favour since we had Wataru. Wataru was the best fighter in the whole school, none of us could get him to stay down, even if we all jumped him at once!

Every odd person in the other group had a bat or metal pipe, while one of the males in my group had a baseball bat. Weapons were overrated, or so I thought at least. I rather do damage with my own two hands than use a weapon.

"Are you Azuma Wataru from Kara-High?" A tall male called, smoothing his hair back with his hand. He had a random blond streak on the left side, which annoyed me to no end! I mean if your going to dye your hair, make it look somewhat decent, not just slapping it on just to say 'hey look at me, I'm a rebel!'

"What if I am?" Wataru growled out, narrowing his eyes at them. I knew he meant business as he (dramatically may I add) threw down his empty book-bag and ran towards them. That was a common action he did when he was determined to do something quickly or if something pissed him off. As soon as Wataru took off we were right behind him, bags left behind.

I blocked a punch and started to knock guys down, using my arms and legs. For a girl I knew I was strong, I had to be to be able to get into Wataru's group. I turned around to find another opponent after knocking the last down I didn't see the wooden bat being swung at me. Pain shot through the right side of my face as my body we jerked to the side and down. I could hear him laughing, but then a sickening sound of fist against jaw made me look up to see Ryosuke standing over the guy.

"Teme**(3)**!" He yelled, giving him a hard kick to the gut. "Who the fuck do you think you are to hit a girl with a fucking bat!" With another kick he looked at me and grinned, holding out his hand. Even though Ryosuke was a player, a yankii and womanizer, he was reliable and was there when I needed him. Even with his multiple girls I knew that he would come to my aid.

Smiling back (with great difficulties, my face hurt like a bitch) I grabbed his hand as he hoisted me up. I saw someone move behind him as my eyes widened. Shoving Ryosuke down I blocked a punch that was aimed at Ryosuke, twisted my body and doing a roundhouse kick, kicking him in the face. "The fuck! Attack when his back is turned?"

Ryosuke laughed at me as I grinned at him. We always had each others back, everyone knew that we would give our life for another that was in our group. Our group was our family and if anyone messed with one of us, the whole damn family will mess with them.

Ryosuke grabbed two of the males and gave them each a hard head butt, the sound even made me squirm.

"Kasumi, help Nippori!"

I looked over to see Nippori surrounded by five males, looking rather overwhelmed. Anger rippled through me, as I growled lowly. I nodded to Ryosuke and rushed towards the younger boy as I pressed my hands on one of the guys back and pushing myself upwards, doing a flip over him.

With relief laced in Nippori's voice he called my name, we stood back to back as each of the guys dived at us. I grabbed one guy and threw him into a headlock, using him for support as I kicked my legs upwards knocking someone else back with an uppercut with both of my feet. As I flipped backwards I brought the guy in the headlock with me, sending him sprawled out on the ground. I turned to Nippori to see him dusting himself off, smiling at me. He had a few bruises on his face and a slight cut on the of of his forehead, but other than that, no major damage.

He jumped back into the fight as I followed suit. Knocking another one on his ass, someone grabbed my shoulder, turned me around and landed another direct hit to my face, and the same side the bat made contact with earlier. Now I was in immense pain, as I looked back at the bastard who looked at me smugly, probably underestimating me because I was a girl!

"You shouldn't be playing with the big boys girly." He snickered, "Caught myself a bijin**(4) **didn't I?" He took a step forwards as I continued to glare. "Playing hard to get now eh? I should teach you a lesson." He pressed his hand on my chest and squeezed which made me smirk. Ok, yes I was absolutely pissed that he touched my breast, but I was smirking at the face Wataru, Nippori and Ryosuke made as they noticed the scene. "The fuck you smiling about whore?"

"Did you just call her a whore?" Wataru's deadly voice made him freeze, his grip loosening as he turned his head. Wrong move. Not a second later Wataru sent him sprawling on the ground clutching his face. I wouldn't doubt that Wataru broke his nose, seeing that blood splattered the ground. "Fucking bastard!" He picked him up by the collar and threw him to Ryosuke he sent a head butt in his direction. He was then tossed to Nippori who then dropped him to the ground, continuously kicking him.

I looked away from the scene, over at the other leader. He smirked at me before jumping over the fence and running off, "Wataru he's getting away!" Wataru looked at the unoccupied space where the opposing male once stood and growled, dashing off to get him, only to be blocked by a line of opponents.

Ryosuke, Nippori a few other guys and myself left the beaten males on the ground and came to Wataru's aid, as he made his way through the crowd to get to the coward who was running away.

"It's our loss." He spoke as Wataru cornered him, watching as Ryosuke kick the last standing guy in the face, Nippori pin a guy down with his leg and I put one of his men in a headlock, cutting off his oxygen until he was close to passing out. Now I knew Wataru wouldn't take that as an answer as they proceeded with their cat and mouse chase. Now with nowhere for him to run Wataru tutted and turned back, walking passed us.

With his cool and demanding voice he called to us, "let's go." Dropping the male in my arms I dusted myself off and picked up my bag, running after Wataru with the others on my heels. "It's boring fighting guys like them!" Wataru was frustrated, messing with his hair. "Hey Nippori, aren't there any better fighters around here?"

"Someone who could beat Aniki**(5)**?" Laughed the younger male, looking up at his _older brother_, "I don't think they exist, do you?" Now Nippori had this strange habit of talking in a baby like voice as he pressed a hand on Wataru's shoulder. Wataru blew smoke from his cigarette into Nippori's face and sauntered forwards.

"Wataru." I warned holding out my hand. He looked at my hand, to me then my hand again and sighed, pulling out a cigarette for me. They knew the rule, if they were to smoke around me, they had to share, and this rule only applied to me. "Ariguto~" I sang as he also lit it for me.

"Yeah yeah." Mumbling he slipped the lighter back in pocket, and throwing his arm around my shoulder. "Bitch got you good." He inspected my face and tutted, "should have fucking kicked his ass some more."

Ryosuke appeared to my right and grabbed my chin and checked the nasty bruise that was forming, a pale purple and blue. "Does it hurt?" I winced as he ran his finger over it, "I guess that was a yes. Say, Wataru, I say we give him the same treatment he gave Kasumi."

Wataru nodded, "Akabane." The male looked up at him, stepping forwards. "Find out where they go to school, find the one who messed with Kasumi and make sure his wounds look twenty times worse than hers."

Akabane smiled, "hai, no one messes with Yamako, ne?" Placing a hand on my head he smiled down at me, "I"ll give him my best regards for you, ne?" I laughed and nodded my head as he went back to his two buddies.

I loved my friends, they were the best group of people I could ever ask for. I grabbed onto Wataru's and Ryosuke's hand, "c'mon let's go before we get into shit on the first day of our third year!"

Ryosuke laughed, "we would get into shit anyway!"

Pausing I realized he was right, "well then." I huffed, "let's go make our new homeroom teacher miserable!"

"Hai!"

* * *

><p>"Aniki, we're in time for the opening ceremony, aren't we?" Nippori questioned as we stepped onto school property.<p>

"Those guys never change." Wataru sighed, as the crowd began to waver to the side, allowing us to pass. I could see a few people pointing at me, freshmen. All freshmen did when they notice me with this group, thinking it was unethical for a female to be like me. Fucking assholes, every last one of them, judging me by the people I choose to spend my time with.

Akabane surely noticed the odd looks as he stepped to my aid, "what're you looking at?" He invaded the freshmen's personal bubble, when Wataru cut in.

"Akabane! Leave it!"

"Fucker was staring at Yamako." Claimed the blond dyed rebel as Wataru paused and looked back at the freshmen. He looked at me as I shrugged, "this will be his warning." With that he continued walking towards the school building.

* * *

><p>"So, she broke up with me." Ryosuke claimed as he, Wataru and I stepped into the classroom. I groaned, he was talking about his ex for the past ten minutes! Honestly, it was so annoying! "So this is my new girlfriend Mai-chan. look, isn't she cute?"<p>

"Nani, I thought it was Kimiko!" I claimed, turning to him, hands on my hips.

"Mai is my newest!" He laughed as I slapped my forehead, I swear he goes through women faster than I go through shoes! And I go through a lot of shoes. (Its a girl thing, I swear)

"You've got a new girlfriend again?" Wataru sighed, as we walked to the desk closest to the window, which I was sure he would claim for his own. He liked the windows seat, easier for him to ignore the teachers.

"Kiyama!" I grinned, bouncing towards the males desk. Kiyama used to be part of the group, but things happened and now he avoids the things we deal with. I mean he is no goody-two-shoes or anything, but he was well behaved now. Ever since the incident he tries to cut off attachments with people. "You're in this class too?"

"I'm sitting here, aren't I?"

I pouted, whining slightly, "you don't have to be so mean about it Kiyama." He looked up from his book, his eyes widening. I raised a brow watching his eyes examine my face, suddenly realizing right away what he was thinking. "Don't worry, Wataru and Ryosuke got em real good!" I touched my cheek softly, it was still tender and hurt at the touch.

"Fighting again?" His question was directed at Wataru as Wataru turned to look at the ex-delinquent; Kiyama.

Wataru nodded and smiled, "yup."

"Cool as always." Ryosuke chuckled as I bided my goodbyes and followed the other two.

We came up to the desk as noticed someone already sitting there. "This is my seat." The boy turned to Wataru, his eyes widening as he dived out of the way, followed by his friend who sat next to him.

"Then I'll sit..." Ryosuke looked around and smiled, throwing his bag towards a desk in front of Wataru's though someone was sitting on the desk. "There." The kid fell off as his two friends came to his aid, I was pretty sure that his name consisted of Neko but I wasn't sure. "Pay more attention." Ryosuke taunted, walking towards the desk. The kid's friend looked up at Ryosuke, as the bed-headed male did not take the look to kindly. "What?" Grabbing the kid by the back of the uniform he stated almost calmly, "yaru ka**(6)**?" Everyone was silent as we all watched to see what was to happen.

"_Ryo_~_chan__,_" I sang, grabbing his arm. I only called him Ryo-chan when I wanted something. He looked at me questioningly. "Just leave him, it's not worth it. Help me with putting ointment on my wound."

"Hai, guys like that wont put up a decent fight anyways." Wataru backed me up as we both looked at him. Ryosuke huffed and dropped the boy, seating himself down. I gave the three males an apologetic smile (hidden from Wataru and Ryosuke) as they looked at me in surprise.

"Sit." He ordered me as I sat in the desk across from him. Grabbing my bag he pulled out the ointment and bandages (I always keep them handy) and began to nurse my bruised cheek.

"Sounds like Akabane causing trouble again." I sighed after Ryosuke finished with nursing my wound. Looking over to Akabane I saw him messing with a weaker looking classmate. Wataru tutted, shaking his head.

After a few moments of Akabane fighting, someone slammed the door opened, "you guys!" No one paid heed to that call as Wataru kicked a desk over.

"I said to shut up!"

Everyone froze as I looked to Akabane. I knew Akabane had a short temper, everyone did.

"Aka-kun, sit down." He looked at me as he shoved the guy off, walking down our aisle. "Don't cause Wataru anymore trouble, or you might be at the other end of his fist." I warned him, as he placed a hand on my head, like he always did before seating himself two desk over from Wataru, crossing his arms.

"Who are you?" We all looked over to the door to see a tall man standing there looking rather out of place. His hair was pulled back in a ponytail, he was wearing a brown suit and he had a moustache that reminded me of the Mario brothers.

"I'm the homeroom teacher for this class, Kashiwagi." He stuttered out, rubbing the palm of his hands on his pants.

Ryosuke leaned his head on his hand, "homeroom teacher?"

"Never seen him before." Wataru added.

"I just started here today." He walked to the front of the class, smiling all the while. He was trying his hardest, anyone could see that. Right behind him followed a girl, a very pretty one at that.

"Isn't she hella cute." Ryosuke stated as I glared at him, though he didn't noticed me. Heck, even Wataru was staring! I looked over and dropped my head on the desk, Akabane too? What has the world come down to? Sure she was cute, but was she really _that _cute? I mean I'm also considered cute by guys, but I never had that effect on any guy!

"I'm Satonaka Mari. I transferred to many schools because of my father's job. We came back here this spring. It's nice to meet you all." She bowed before being asked to be seated. I mean she was a darn cute girl, sadly I had to admit that to myself. I watched as she walked down the aisle to take a seat in the empty desk behind me, right between Wataru and Akabane.

"Ryosuke." I hissed at the light sandy brown haired male who looked at me in innocence, shrugging his shoulders and mouthing that she was _indeed_ cute. I huffed, turned away and crossed my arms. So this school year might not be as good as I hoped.

* * *

><p>"Zu-Zurui<strong>(7)<strong>!" I whined, throwing down the cards in my hand onto the small table. I was playing poker with Akabane and two of his closer friends. I know I wasn't the best poker player, but there was no way I would loose that many times in a row! There was only one possible solution to this predicament! Cheating! "There was no possible way for you to win _eight_ times in a row Aka-kun!" I watched his lips curl into a smug looking smirk as he leaned back on the chair he brought up to the roof.

The roof was our hangout, we were always there during breaks, lunches, even skip classes sometimes just for a nap up here. If I wasn't in class I was usually up here, either by myself or with the guys.

Ruffling my hair he said, "it's okay to suck at poker Yamako." This got him a good tackle by the one and only girl in the group; me. Sure it got rather lonely without female companions, but I wouldn't trade these guys for the world. Akabane was laughing at my futile attempts at punching him in the chest, he knew I wouldn't go all out on him over a game of cards.

"Baka! Baka!" I hit him in the chest with every cry, sticking my bottom lip out in a full out pout. "Wha!" He lifted me up with easy and threw me back on the old couch we snagged a few weeks back, (I made sure we cleaned it properly) and grinned, before dealing me in again. "This time don't cheat Aka-kun!"

"I'm not promising anything."

"Akabane!"

I threw a throw pillow at his laughing face and huffed, turning to look at my cards. I was going to win this hand! Cards were finally shown, and guess who won. _Akabane._ He looked at me with a smile, holding out a jelly straw for me. I looked at it, then at him, grabbed the damn jello straw and huffed. Bastard knew my weakness for jelly straws. I remember they day the guys found out about my obsession with this jello goodness, ever since then they always carried a few for me.

"Hey."

"Yo."

"Ryosuke! Nippori!" I smiled, waving at the two who decided to grace us with their presence. _Finally_. "Where were you guys? Break is about to end soon." I picked up my new hand of cards as they walked over to me, leaning over my shoulder to look at my cards.

"Business." Ryosuke claimed smoothly, grabbing one of my cards and tossing it to the table before getting a new one from the dealer. "Bad luck with the cards again?"

I made a 'shh' noise, glaring weakly at him, the jelly straw hanging from my mouth. He chuckled, grabbed the jelly straw and began walking over to Wataru who was sitting further out on the roof in a spiny chair, smoking a cigarette and probably day dreaming about Mari, due to the fact he was staring at the napkin she had given him to wipe the blood from his lip. He had it bad!

"H-Hey!" I cried, super upset about the loss of my treat. "Aka-kun!" I looked at him and grinned, noticing the jelly straw he held out for me. "Ariguto~" Taking it from him I continued on with the game.

People questioned how I got fumbled into this group, I mean they were delinquents after all and I was one of those bubbly type of girls. I don't know, I mean Akabane and the others _hated_ me in the beginning, and I knew that. Wataru was the only one who stood up for me, and slowly, after everything we had to go through they began to warm up to me. They don't mind my attitude anymore, and they even come accustomed to my little flaws and baby like traits at times. I was considered the baby of the group, even though I am older than many of them. It was probably due to my small stature and my child-like demeanour (except when I fight), that got me the title of the baby.

"It's no use. He's got it bad." Ryosuke and Nippori were walking back towards us as I looked at them from my hand of cards. Heck I could have told them that before they went to go check Wataru out! A dog could have even told them that!

Nippori was outing Wataru's smoke in the empty drink can he had, "is she that great a chick?"

"Don't call her a 'chick'." Wataru cried, turning in his seat to look at us. I sighed putting down my cards after another loss to Akabane, sending a glare to him, in which a jelly straw was held out for me.

"Sorry!" Said Nippori, not wanting to get on the bad side of our red head leader.

Ryosuke sat next to me and rolled his eyes. "Don't be so serious."

Wataru got from his seat and started walking towards us, "I'm not the kind of guy who plays at dating like you, Ryosuke." I giggled as Ryosuke elbowed me, stating I wasn't helping. I huffed rubbing my ribs, sticking my tongue out at the back of his head. "I'm always serious about the girls," Wataru stopped in front of us.

Ryosuke shot back, "you've never even told a girl how you felt before."

Wataru paused for a moment, shaking his head in defeat. "Shut up."

"And you have?" I raised my brow at the one sitting next to me, "when and who? And don't tell me that it was one of those rehearsed pick up lines you use about you actually caring for them!"

"I-I-uhhh." I smirked in triumph, and winked at Wataru. "Don't worry Wataru, Mari-chan is cute and she seems to be interested. I mean she did worry about you after all and you two _just_ met."

"You think so?" He beamed as I nodded. He smiled, thanking me for the support, unlike somebody, not naming anyone, _Ryosuke_.

A loud clatter interrupted our conversation as we looked over to the new homeroom teacher tripping over a bunch of crap. I sighed, this guy was so meddlesome. He even caught me in the hall before break and lectured me about my behaviour as a young lady and how hanging around with boys all the time was un-lady like and even more so due to the fact that I hang out with Yankii's.

"Azuma-kun, I need to speak with you a moment." He claimed as Wataru raised a brow.

* * *

><p><em>1: <strong>Yankii<strong>: Term used for students who are rebellious, delinquents and who can be considered part of gangs._

_2: **Hentai**: Term to call someone a pervert._

_3: **Teme**: A rude informal way you say "you"._

_4: **Bijin**: Informal term used for 'beautiful woman', but it is slag for "hot babe"._

_5: **Aniki**: Term to use for an older brother. Though Wataru is really not Nippori's elder brother its a term used out of respect for his leader._

_6: **Yaru ka**:Informal phrase which roughly translates as "do you wanna piece of me?" or "you want some?" in an aggressive tone, but in a romantic tone of voice it could be said as "do you want to have sex?"_

_7: **Zurui**: Slang phrase expression used when someone thinks someone is playing dirty or unfair. The normal phrase is "Zurui shita!" which means, "You cheated!" or "You played dirty!"_

* * *

><p>So there is chapter one of <em>To Fly.<em> I hope you enjoyed it! As you see it is going along with the tradition story line, but it will change and other scenes will be added into the mix. Kasumi is one of my favourite Original Characters so far, which is sad to say since I only have a few that I actually like. With that said if you have any problems with Yamako Kasumi please feel free to let me know so I can change her into a more believable character.

Oh, and do not fear! I am still currently working on my other stories too. Just some revision is needed and those will be out within the week or so.

Reviews are awesome so please drop a few comments on what you think of my Tumbling Story! Tumbling is one of the most amazing, heart warming dramas i have seen in a while. I love it so much! Also I am looking for someone to co-write a fanfiction with me. A few people I know are co-writing stories and I think its a fun idea so if any of you would like to do one with me send me a pm!

**HUG**


End file.
